Ron Versus TD
by Aero Tendo
Summary: Ron has the toughest battle of his life and it does NOT involve monkeys, supervillains, or its like. What he does battle is FAR more heinous than any of them.


Ron versus T.D.

**AN:** Ron has the toughest battle of his life and it does NOT involve monkeys, supervillains, or its like. What he does battle is FAR more heinous than any of them.

Kim Possible walks up the doorway of a house that she knew almost as well as her own. She couldn't believe Ron had stood her up on a 3 for 1 Nacho night, especially since she'd already paid for the food.

Kim sighs as she looks at her wrist-Kimmunicator and says, "Are you sure he's in here Wade?"

Wade nods as she says, "Yes, the trace is solid. In fact my records show he hasn't moved from the house in hours."

Kim begins to worry as staying still wasn't one of Ron's strong suits. She knew that one of the parts to being an eternal kid at heart, was his inability to sit still for too long without falling asleep or becoming so bored his focus went elsewhere. Although, she had to admit that she seemed to be better at keeping his attention than ever before. Especially after they started to date.

Kim knocks on the door and could tell from the absence of the car in the driveway and his scooter leaning up against the garage door, that Ron was still home. She waits and gets no reply. She knocks harder and more loudly. Still no reply. So she rings the doorbell in the secret ring that usually told Ron that it was her. Again, no response so she opens the door and says cautiously, "Ron? Are you here?"

The whole house was eerily quiet and she goes into mission mode as she turns on the scanner within her Kimmunicator, which shows an X-ray version of the immediate room and the next few rooms. She turns around and finds the whole ground floor was totally empty. Not even a naked mole rat stirred.

Kim goes upstairs and finds the second floor just as empty with Hanna gone as well which meant that she was with her parents. A part of her smiles within as she thinks about the whole house being empty and them finally being alone together but that was overshadowed with worry and concern about whatever might have happened to Ron.

Kim didn't like the silence. She was used to Ron always making things more lively with his jokes, him talking about something or even playing his videogames. The whole house felt just… wrong to her.

Suddenly there is a loud "ARGHHHHH! What are they trying to do to me!" that definitely sounded like Ron.

Kim feels her pulse quicken as she fears for Ron and races forward, bounding up the stairs that led to Ron's room in the attic. She quickly gets into a martial arts stance, ready to defend her Ron from whatever was torturing him.

Kim had expected to see Ron in trouble, maybe even fighting monkeys or Shego but to her great surprise she found her boyfriend hunched over his desk with a big pile of papers about him and a pencil in his hands as he ran them through his hair, making it an even bigger mess than usual.

Kim drops her hands to her side after a quick scan of the room revealed no one else around and walks up to Ron. "Ron? What's the sitch? You missed the 3 for 1 Nacho night date with me at Bueno Nacho…"

Ron looks up at Kim and widens his eyes before he shouts, "NOOOOOOOO! Another thing that the "Man" has taken from me!"

Kim frowns as she says, "Amp it down Ron and just tell me what the stinking sitch is? What are you doing?"

Ron slumps forward and says something too low for her to hear.

Kim puts her hand on Ron's shoulder, "What was that Ron? I couldn't hear…"

Ron suddenly turns and grabs his girlfriend tightly around the waist as he cries out, "My Taxes! I'm doing my taxes!"

Kim blinks as she says in stunned surprise, "What?"

Ron releases Kim to sit up and shouts at the top of his lungs, "CURSE YOU AXMAN!"

Kim tilts her head to her side and says, "Don't you mean Taxman?"

Ron throws his arms up into the air, waving them about as he shouts again, "CURSE YOU TAXMAN! I CAN'T EVEN TALK RIGHT!"

Kim rolls her eyes 'Oh boy, he's really going overboard… I better try to calm him down.' She grabs him by the shoulders and says, "Ron! Calm down! How bad can it be?"

Ron collapses into his chair and sighs, "Bad KP… Bad…" He sits up and waves his arms dramatically in front of him, "Just look KP! I've been here for hours and beyond filling out my name, I haven't been able to make one dent in all this paperwork!"

Kim wraps her arms around Ron in a hug, "What about your parents? Why not ask them for help?"

Ron shakes his head and says, "Uh-Uh, they're the ones who told me to do this. They told me that if I'm old enough to be graduating, I'm old enough to do my own taxes."

Kim is silent as she thinks about this and then says, "Well, how about calling a professional?"

Ron picks up a phone book from the floor by his feet, waving it around as he cries out, "Every one of them KP! They all turned me down!"

Rufus sticks his head out of Ron's pocket making a sound that sounds like him saying, "Phooey! Bleah!" as his way of agreeing with Ron.

Kim suddenly remembers something and turns on her Kimmunicator, "Hey Wade, I need you to patch me through to someone for me."

Wade wiggles his fingers in the air before he smiles and says, "Sure thing, who do you want me to get for you?"

Kim looks at Ron, who had that sad and lost puppy dog look on his face before she turns her attention to Wade, "Burn Berman, the accountant for guy from Team Impossible."

Wade looks confused at Kim, "Sure thing, who needs his help?"

Ron suddenly thrusts his face into the camera of the Kimmunicator as he cries out, "I do! I'm not a proud man Wade! Please get him!" He starts to kneel, still holding onto Kim's wrist and thus making her lean as he sobs, "Please! I can't take it any more! Oh PLEASE have mercy on me!" He trails off as he lets go of Kim's arm softly sobbing, "No more please…"

Wade looks wide-eyed at Kim who simply nods to Wade before his fingers fly quickly over the keyboard. If Burn was already busy, he knew he'd have to call in a few favors with Global Justice but he'd get him there to help Ron.

Kim looks at Ron with concern before she suddenly realizes something, "Ron…When is it due?"

Ron grabs at his head and cries out, "Oh! You just had to ask! How could you ask?" He then switches to normal voice after catching the 'You're pushing it' look from Kim and with a soft sigh he says, "Yeah, ok… tomorrow."

Kim yells, "Ron!" She really didn't know what else to say beyond that. Sometimes even Ron could leave her speechless.

Ron throws up his hands in front of his face, waving them about as he says, "Yeah! Yeah, I know! Now you know why I'm totally freaking!"

Kim sighs, "Ron, why do you do this to yourself?"

Ron just shrugs and looks at Kim before he says, "Procrastination, it is one of the few skills I've mastered."

Kim growls softly and puts her hands on his shoulders, "This isn't just another homework assignment Ron. You can't just blow this off. There are consequences. Now when did your parents give you this stuff to work on it?"

Ron nods weakly, "Well, I did try to work on it but I never could figure any of it out and I didn't want to bug you with this because then you'd think I couldn't do this and you wouldn't want to have me as your boyfriend." He then gets louder, almost to where he'd be yelling, "But I can't! This is just too horrible! I'd rather face my monkey fears than do this!"

Kim gives Ron a loving hug before she kisses him on the lips softly all of which seems to relax Ron. She smiles at him before she wraps her arms around his neck, Ron, I love you and I'm not going to break up even if you can't do your taxes. Even my father has trouble and he's a _Rocket__Scientist!_ So relax and everything will be ok." She gazes into his eyes and they start to lean towards each other to kiss each other.

Wade clears his throat since the line had been open the whole time and catches the attention of Kim and Ron. "I had to pull a favor or two but he'll be there at Ron's house in two hours."

Ron smiles and shouts, "BOO-YAH! I mean… Boo-yah! Thanks Wade, you are the man!"

Kim smiles at Wade too, "You rock Wade, thanks for helping with the sitch."

Wade chuckles, "You're both welcome. Let me know if there's anything else I can do to help you guys with."

Kim looks at Ron with a soft but sly smile, "I think we've got it covered. Thanks again Wade." She closes the connection as she turns to Ron, "Now where were we…" She doesn't say anything further as her lips press against Ron's in a loving kiss.

**Epilogue:**

Two hours later when Burn Berman, the certified public accountant shows up at Ron's house, he finds Kim's hair a little ragged looking and Ron in a daze with a perpetually goofy smile on his face. He chuckles and is shown the tax papers that had been giving Ron so much trouble, 'Ah to be young again… Even I know the signs of a good making out session. I just hope they are back to normal before the parents arrive.'

Burn manages to finish the papers and leave before Ron's parents come back home with Hanna from the checkup with the baby doctor. He even filed the tax information for them so it wouldn't be late which, given Ron's procrastination skills. It surely would have been even after all the work Burn put into doing the tax papers.

Kim also manages to fix her hair and lipstick while Ron… well, he was still not right entirely when they got home. After seeing the lipstick still on Ron's lips from when Kim had kissed him, they just assumed he was still in a daze from one of her spectacular kisses and left it at that.

* * *

**AN: **This was a one-shot story after watching Mr. Possible try to do taxes and then seeing the Rappin' Drakken episode. Oh, and in case no one guessed… T.D. stood for Tax Day. What do think of the brief story? It takes place just shortly before the ending of Season 4. Do you think Kim and Ron were IC or OOC for this story? I know this wasn't written in my usual style. How did I do? Since I was going to be working on an Animology 2 side-story with Mr. Average. I figured I would try my hand at writing this way. 


End file.
